


Правильная тень

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Dark!Peter Pan, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Мальчик без имени ищет идеальную тень.
Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895350
Kudos: 3
Collections: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Правильная тень

_Мальчик без имени появляется, когда ночь опускается на город, по звездам находит дорогу к тем, у кого чистая душа и чью тень, словно чужую рубашку, он может примерить._

_Все, что он помнит о себе — на нем незажившим клеймом выжжено проклятье памяти. Звезды насмехаются над ним и громко молчат о том, что он сделал и о том, кто это в ответ сотворил с ним._

_Воспоминания яркими, ослепляющими вспышками пробирают до костей могильным холодом. Размытые, словно акварелью нарисованные, лица, которые он не может рассмотреть, ускользают, превращаясь в мертвые звезды._

_Мальчик без имени знает одно: ему необходимо найти правильную тень и тогда он все вспомнит._

***

Осенний ветер своевольно и без приглашения врывается в квартиру Рида, перелистывает страницы книги, лежащей на тумбочке, и удобно устраивается на соседней подушке. Спенсер с головой укрывается одеялом, и холодный воздух спешит укусить его за оголенные ноги.

Рид сетует на то, что не обладает беспалочковой магией, да и в принципе любой другой, обдумывает свои действия: выбраться из постели и закрыть окно или завернувшись в одеяло, вернуться ко сну. Напоминает себе, что свежий воздух во время сна необходим и останавливается на втором варианте. Это куда проще, чем играть против себя в шахматы. 

Он лежит лицом к открытому окну, считая созвездия от близкого до самого дальнего, пытается уснуть.

***

_Мальчик без имени следуя за звездами оказывает у открытого окна. Чужая тень затаилась в плохо освещаемой комнате. Хочется верить, что в этот раз ему повезет._

_В голове раздается крик, и он зажимает уши руками, едва не теряя равновесие и падая с карниза. Очередной акварельный набросок — он держит звездочку в руке, сжимает кулак, превращая в пыль. Растирает между пальцами, натирает подошву, а остатки ссыпает в карман. Так он возвращает себе способность летать._

_Он делает сальто вперед и приземляется у кровати. Люди так и не поняли, что беречь нужно не себя, а свою тень._

***

Рид резко распахивает глаза, пытается сделать вдох, но горло крепко сжимают. Он ощущает руки на своей шее, мечется на кровати, пытается поймать воздух. Перед глазами пелена, а легкие жжет. Рид старается оставаться в сознании. Сосредоточиться на полоске света на потолке становится все сложнее, превращается в размытое пятно. Рид прижимает руки к горлу, но его никто не сжимает.

Тело натянутая струна, что может разорваться в любой момент. Темнота решительно окутывает Рида, руки исчезают, он резко поднимается на кровати и хватает ртом воздух. Тянется к светильнику, когда слышит приглушенное, словно через вату сказанное: 

— Еще не время.

***

_Мальчик без имени наслаждается тем, как чужая жизнь срывается с губ, редкими вдохами. Контроль — награда за отсутствие памяти. Он создает новые, яркие и такие желанные воспоминания._

_Наблюдает, как в панике мечется человек на кровати и чувствует торжествующую улыбку. Эта тень ему определенно подойдет. Он даже не сомневается._

_Свет ночника не такой, как хотелось бы, но его достаточно, чтобы заметить притаившуюся тень. Предвкушение дарит возбуждение, и мальчик без имени не собирается больше медлить._

_Он осторожно приближается к тени, та ничего не должна почувствовать. Играть в догонялки — ему никогда не нравилось. В этом он почему-то уверен._

_Мальчик без имени хватает тень и в лунном свете, успевает мелькнуть иголка._

***

Рид не успевает прийти в себя, как резкая, выворачивающая наизнанку боль, пронзает каждый миллиметр тела. Он бьется в агонии, чувствуя, как-то что-то важное — и это даже не жизнь! — покидает его. Кажется, что с него снимают кожу.

Его отбрасывает обратно на подушки, руки, которых он не видит, сжимают горло. Рид сжимает одеяло, но силы быстро покидают его. Глаза тяжелые, как груз на его плечах, вдавливающие в подушки. Под протяжный скрип кровати он отключается. 

Ощущает легкость, дуновение легкого ветра и осторожно открывает глаза. Рид на острове, где совершенно точно никогда не был. Звуки становятся громче, а обстановка вокруг четче. 

Спенсер осматривает себя: он становится ниже, как будто возвращается в тело ребенка, на нем одежда из сухих листьев. Он смотрит на свои руки, еще мокрые от крови, размазанной до локтей. 

— Это самый реалистичный сон, — спокойно, насколько это возможно в данной ситуации, говорит Рид себе. 

Спенсер начинает изучать окружающую обстановку, местами песок перемешан с кровью, и он замечает следы вокруг себя. Решает, что нужно следовать по ним, возможно, они выведут его из кошмарного сна. 

Едва сделав пару шагов, его переносится на поляну. Колени утопают в мокрой от крови земле, перед ним тело мальчика. Тянется к нему, должен убедиться, что тот мертв. Пульса нет. От прикосновения, его пронзает молния и Рид видит детскую комнату, где-то вдалеке слышен лай собаки, в своих кроватях спят несколько детей. Рид словно проникает в чужие воспоминания.

***

_Мальчик без имени прижимает к себе лишь часть тени, это нужно для обмена воспоминаний. Как только тело — едва ли теперь человек — на кровати узнает, кто он — закончит ритуал. Ждет момента, когда сможет отомстить тем, кто забрал у него все._

_Голова кружится, и хватка на шее становится слабее. Чужое воспоминание накрывает его с головой._

_Он в детской комнате, лежит укрывшись до самого носа одеялом. Слышит незнакомый голос, читающий стихи, и жмурится, стараясь быстрее вернуть зрение. Голос теплый, ласковый и волшебный, где-то очень глубоко внутри пробуждающий мертвые воспоминания. Воскрешает их, как мальчик без имени возвращает себе себя._

_Открывает глаза и сталкивается с чужими. От любви, что из них льется, перехватывает дыхание, а память пронзает прошлое, что ему становится физически больно в чужом воспоминании._

_— Венди…_

***

Рида выплевывает в домик на дереве, словно его попробовало на вкус животное, но слишком много костей. В гамаке под самым потолком лежит девушка. Ее сорочка пропитана кровью, а в руках Рида — нож. Металлический запах пропитал стены и все вокруг. Рид сглатывает, борясь с тошнотой.

Время возвращается назад, Рид чувствует, как его швыряет по всему домику, пока он не оказывается над спящей девушкой. Касается ее волос, нежно проводит по щеке. 

— Ты никогда не оставишь меня, — говорят его губы, но голос — чужой. 

Нож уверено входит в тело, а по щеке, где пару секунд он касался, скатывается одинокая слеза. Ощущение власти накрывает с головой. Он заносит нож над головой и повторяет действия несколько раз. Чтобы наверняка. Рид чувствует чужую кровь на лице, но не может ее вытереть — он себя не контролирует.

***

_Мальчик без имени крепче сжимает горло, чувствуя, как чужая жизнь вот-вот оборвется. Он вспомнил. Он знает, кто он — Питер Пэн, мальчик, который не хочет взрослеть и не умеет отпускать тех, кто ему нужен._  
— Говорят умереть во сне — дар. Наслаждайся.

_Тело на кровати больше не двигается. Питер чувствует, как он приобретает форму. Ожидание и поиски не тех теней того стоили._

_Дверь в спальню, осторожно открывается и Питер оборачивается._

_— Спенсер? Все в порядке? Я слышала странные звуки…_

_— Венди… — шепчет он. Имя горькое на вкус, как лекарство. — Ты смогла переманить на свою сторону Динь-Динь, но в этот раз тебя некому защитить._

_Женщина замирает в проеме, Питер победно улыбается. Убить ее дважды — лучшая награда. Он подлетает к ней, впечатывает в стену и смотря в распахнутые, удивленные глаза — сжимает руки на горле. Она забрала у него прошлое, он заберет у нее настоящее._

_Питер Пэн подходит к окну, за которым просыпается город, рассвет приобретает цвета крови Венди. Он делает глубокий вдох. Когда темнота выберется из укромных уголков, укутает дома, Питер продолжит свое дело — маленькие дети заждались своего спасителя._


End file.
